I'll Be Your Eyes
by dragon-star18
Summary: It is Finished An AU: A cute story about Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome have been having these dreams of a man she can only hear and one day something happens that she loses her sight only to start hearing the voice in her dreams in the day.
1. The Accident

An AU: A cute story about Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome have been having these dreams of a man she can only hear and one day something happens that she loses her sight only to start hearing the voice in her dreams in the day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inu-Yasha and I probably never will  
  
Chapter 1: The Accident  
  
The night was cold but for the women under the covers it was too hot. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Kagome was dreaming about being at the shrine with her brother and seeing Sota play in the yard. Then the scene started to fade and soon she could only see shapes and finally nothing. Kagome yells out to her brother saying she can't see him. Then she hears a voice "I am here my love let me be your eyes". Kagome's eyes pop open. She can see again.  
  
"It was the voice again how many times am I going to have to hear it?" Kagome asked her room.  
  
It has been three days since she started to have that dream it seams every night when she closes her eyes she hears it. But this time when she closed her eyes she was determine to talk to the mysterious voice.  
  
The dream was the same she lost her eyesight and the voice came again, but this time she answered.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"It does not matter just as long as I am here to protect you."  
  
"Why do I need protection?"  
  
"You will understand when the time comes."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kagome.... Kagome... KAGOME"  
  
Kagome jumps out of bed. She looks around her room, and there is Sota trying to hold back laughter.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. It's time for breakfast so hurry up or you'll be later"  
  
"You little monster! Get out of my room!" Kagome yells slamming the door behind him.  
  
Kagome rushed around and got ready to go. She ran down stairs and sees the clock that says there is no time for breakfast, Kagome grabs her lunch, kisses her mom goodbye and runs out the door. She rushes to the corner where she meets up with her friends, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked upset and said "Feh, you are going to make us late again."  
  
"If you were so worried you should of just gone with out me" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Wench I don't even know why I am friends with you. You are always getting me in trouble and you always seem way too bossy." Inu-Yasha replies  
  
"You love me and you know it, and anyways I am the one that gets you out of the trouble you are the one that gets into it."  
  
Inu-Yasha glared then walked a head of the group. Miroku decided to talk to him considering he had already tried to feel up Sago three times and now have three new lumps to prove it. Sango turns to Kagome and whispers because she knew that Kagome didn't want Inu-Yasha to hear.  
  
"So did you have that dream again?"  
  
"Yeah but this time I stayed asleep and asked it some questions. It wouldn't tell me who it was but it said it was protecting me."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"It didn't say."  
  
The group got to school and in their seats just in time. It was another boring day at school. The last bell rang Kagome started to walk home. She had to walk home alone today because Inu-Yasha had Kendo Club, Sango had Self-Defense Class that she help teach, and Miroku want to watch the cheerleaders practice. Kagome walks down the same old streets and tries to see if the mysteries voice was anyone's voice she had heard before. She steps off the curb into the street still thinking. A car horn blares thru her thoughts, and Kagome turns just in time to see a car coming at her. She turns trying to get out of the car's path but the car is too fast. The car hits her so her head hits the curb and she blacks out. 


	2. Lost Sight

Chapter 2: Lost Sight  
  
Kagome stirs from the deep sleep she has been in. She hears noises and people talking yet for some reason she can't open her eyes to see them.  
  
"Help something wrong why can't I see. Someone anyone help something is wrong!"  
  
"Honey it is ok Mommy is here." Kagome's mother, who had been talking to the doctors rushes to her side.  
  
"Mom what is wrong with me?"  
  
"Sweaty you got into an accident and have been in the hospital for two days now."  
  
"Why can't I see?"  
  
"The doctor says that there was some damage to head and you might have some side affects."  
  
"Can I see still?"  
  
"We don't know. There is a 40% chance that you will still be able to see but if you can't the doctor says that there is a chance that it won't be permanent."  
  
Kagome burst into tears. She never thought what the world would be like with out her eyesight. Now there is a chance she would never see the world again. The doctor came back in after leaving so that Kagome and her mom could talk.  
  
"Hello Kagome my name is Dr. Keade. I'm the one looking after your progress."  
  
Kagome swallows a sobbing gulp and asks "When can I know if I am blind?"  
  
"Now that you are awake we will be able to tell, so if you want we can take the bandages off now."  
  
"Yes, please I need to know."  
  
Dr. Keade goes gets a nurse and some scissors. She comes back and starts cutting the bandage off. Kagome keeps her eyes shut until all the bandages are off. She slowly opens her eyes and sees nothing, her world is still black. Kagome burst into tears again it is now final she can not see. When Kagome starts cry her mom and Dr. Keade know that she is blind. Kagome's mom starts crying holding her daughters to her saying it will be alright they will find a way to fix it. A knock is heard from the door. Kagome listens as someone steps into the room.  
  
"Hi, I came to see how the girl is. The nurse called me and said that she had woken up"  
  
The only thing that registered in Kagome's mind was that the voice of this man was the voice she heard every night in her dreams.  
  
"Who are you?" 


	3. Who are you

Chapter 3: Who are You?  
  
Who are you?" Kagome asked. She was frantically wanting to hear the voice again could this be the same voice was this true or was this all a dream/nightmare.  
  
"I saw you get hit and rushed you to the hospital my name is..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence Sota came in and seeing that Kagome was up rushed to her crying saying "Kagome, Kagome I was so worried the first time I saw you on the hospital bed you were so white and you seemed dead."  
  
"I fell fine all except for my eyes I feel normal." Kagome was starting to except that she was blind and could only hope that she would be able to regain her eyesight soon.  
  
Kagome asked "where is that man that was here"  
  
Here mom answered "after he saw that you had your brother to talk to and that you seemed alright he left."  
  
Sota butted in "what is wrong with your eyes?"  
  
"I can't see Sota."  
  
About an hour later there was another knock at the door. Kagome was hoping it was the man with the voice from her dreams but it wasn't. It was Inu- Yasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I heard you got hurt are you ok?" Inu-Yasha, for once being nice, asked.  
  
"Yes Kagome do you need me to come over there and kiss your hurts away" Miroku asked sliding close to Kagome  
  
"Shut up Miroku can't you see that Kagome has gone thru enough shit without you adding your hentai ways." Sango said then hit Miroku on the head.  
  
"Hi guys it is nice to hear your voices. I guess I am ok considering that I can't anything" Kagome said before she broke out into tears again. It just hit her that with out her eyesight she would never see her friends again, never see her brother grow up, and never see the beauty of the world again. After hear the horrible news all were quiet and you could hear both Sango and Kagome cry. Dr. Keade came in and told the three they had to leave visiting hour were over. Sango came and hugged and kissed Kagome on the cheek, still crying. Then came Miroku who hugged her also without being a perv, and finally Inu-Yasha he came and hugged Kagome.  
  
"Bye Kagome I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Inu-Yasha whispered before he left.  
  
After they left the room was empty and there was nothing she could do. Then the room door opened again, Kagome could hear shoes coming closer.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It is me can't you see I was here earlier do you not remember?"  
  
It was the voice again.  
  
"I'm sorry but you see I can not see so I only know you thru your voice. Who are you? You never got to tell me your name."  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru." The voice now had a name.  
  
He leaned in a whispered, "I' will protect you from all that you can not see." 


	4. Why did I do it

Chapter 4: Why did I do it  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. The dream had now changed. Her dreams seem to have some truth to it because she was still blind like the dream said so maybe the name of the mystery voice was Sesshomaru. There was a knock and someone came in.  
  
"Hi I never got to introduce myself because of you brother's interruption so hello my name is Sesshomaru" He held out his hand but Kagome didn't respond. He looked in her eyes and saw them glazed over. He waved a hand in front of her face she didn't flinch.  
  
He asked "Are you blind?"  
  
"Yes" she whispered afraid that it was another dream and she would wake soon.  
  
"Why did no one tell me this. When you are better you will come live with me I can help you learn without your eyes I will not take no for an answer." Sesshomaru turns and leaves the room to go yell at who ever was in charge of the girl's progress.  
  
Kagome was stunned. This was the voice and his name was Sesshomaru and now he wanted her to come live with him.  
  
Out side the room Sesshomaru leaned against the door. He closed his eyes and watched it happen again  
  
Flashback  
  
He was walking down the street trying to clear his mind. It had been another hard day running the Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga Law Firm, (The Tenseiga is for family matter and domestics while the Tetsusaiga is for the murders and higher criminal activities.) and taking care of Rin who because of an accident before he saved her she was blind and very nervous about what was going on around her. He hears a horn looks up to see a car coming at a girl in the middle of the street. He watches as she turns to get way from the car but the car still hits her sending her toppling over hitting her head the curb with a sickening thud. The car, that hit her, speed off so it wouldn't get caught. Sesshomaru ran over to the girl called an ambulance and checked the girl for major injures. Once the ambulance came he got in with her and went to the hospital. At the hospital the police asked him question and since he saw the license plate he was able to tell the police who hit the girl. He then asked to be informed when the girl woke and went home. When he saw her two days later she didn't seem all that bad.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Now Sesshomaru knows that she was not fine and he invited her to live with him out of guilt. Rin had made him soft. Before she came along he would of called the police and then left. Now she was coming to live with him.  
  
What have he gotten into? He turns ready to get home to Rin when he heard a scream coming from Kagome's room. He spins around and enters the room again. Kagome was on her bed holding a bloody arm crying.  
  
"What happen?" Sesshomaru asks looking around the room for some reason that she could have hurt her.  
  
"I....." 


	5. He's Back

Chapter 5: He is back  
  
"I thought I heard someone in the room and I called out but no one answered so I got up and tried to feel for someone. I thought I felt something before I could figure out what it was. I tripped or got tripped and feel cutting my arm. I tried to get back to my bed to grab the call button. Then I felt someone breathing on my neck. I tried to hit who ever was behind me but they were gone. I couldn't find the button so I yelled out."  
  
"I'll go get someone to look at that cut." Sesshomaru left the room. How someone could want to hurt a blind girl in the hospital, he thought.  
  
A nurse came and bandaged the cut, it wasn't too deep so it wouldn't make Kagome stay at the hospital any longer then nessisary. Sesshomaru watches the whole proceedings and once satisfied that Kagome was going to be ok he left for the night.  
  
Kagome was left once again in her room alone. She had to think about what was going on. The presence in her room earlier seemed familiar but the one person she thought it could be couldn't be, because he had left the country when a warrant for his arrest was posted. But that was the only person she could think of. If that was true she was afraid that this accident was an accident but he was trying to kill her so that the police would have nothing on him anymore. Kagome closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come and take these thought of him away.  
  
There was noise all around her when she woke up, she heard her mom's and the doctor's voices talking about what happened last night. The door open and Sesshomaru's voice could be heard.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Higurashi. I was wondering when I could take Kagome to my house."  
  
"What do you mean? Kagome is coming home where she belongs."  
  
"I know that is what you wish but I know how to handle people who are blind and if this 'accident' wasn't and accident then my house would be safer for her."  
  
"How do you know about handling people who are blind and why do you suspect that it wasn't an accident?"  
  
"I have a daughter that is blind and so I have been taking care of her and also I was here last night when she got in the accident so I heard her rendition of the story and it doesn't seem like she could of just fallen and hurt herself."  
  
"Mom he is right I think it wasn't an accident I think he is back." Kagome said from the bed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's eyes' widen in shock, "Kagome it can't be him are you sure maybe you were having that nightmare again."  
  
"No mom I know what it feels like to be in his presence and I am sure that it is him."  
  
"If that is true then maybe it is better that you do live with Sesshomaru. At least he won't know were you are for sometime and we can tell the police that he is back and that he might of caused your accident."  
  
Sesshomaru listened to the two talk, he wanted to know who this guy is that they think is after Kagome. For some reason since he seen her he been really protective of her. He wants to make sure that Kagome will be safe and with him.  
  
"Now that we have that settled I would like my first questioned answered when can I take her to my home."  
  
Before Dr. Keade could answer the door open and in walks Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Sango. Inu-Yasha stops in his tracks making Sango run into his back and Miroku into Sango. Miroku took this opportunity to squeeze Sango's but. Sango turns and hit him, but Miroku smiled and shrugged. Meanwhile Inu- Yasha pointed to Sesshomaru speechless for a second.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in Kagome's room?"  
  
Kagome spook up "Inu-Yasha you know Seeshomaru?"  
  
"Yeah, he is my bastard half brother"  
  
"I am not the bastard you are" Sesshomaru spoke calmly. "and to answer your question I am trying to see when I can take Kagome home with me."  
  
"WHAT" 


	6. New Home

Chapter 6: A New Home  
  
Kagome took Inu-Yasha's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"I believe that this is the best thing right now and so does my mom. I think he is back and if that is true I can't be around people that he know I hang out with."  
  
Inu-Yasha grumbles "Take care of her Sesshomaru, or I will come and kill you."  
  
"Mr. West" Dr. Keade spoke up, both Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha turned to look at the doctor. "Sesshomaru Kagome should be able to leave this afternoon after her mother signs the release forms."  
  
"Thank you doctor I'll be back ant 2."  
  
Sesshomaru left and Inu-Yasha turns to Kagome "so you really think that he is back."  
  
"Yes it seems to be the most reasonable answer to why I got hurt and why someone would be in my room"  
  
"Will you still go to school or is my brother forbidding you from coming to that too."  
  
"I want to live as normal as possible so if I am able I want to go to school why?"  
  
"I will come and pick you up and protect you he will not come near you when I am around."  
  
"or me" said Sango who came and hugs Kagome  
  
don't forget about me" Miroku said  
  
"Thanks guys I am going to everyone's help to get thru this."  
  
The time came that Kagome could go home, Sesshomaru shows up again.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah my mom has some stuff backed for me I think I am ready to go."  
  
Sesshomaru took the suitcase from Mrs. H. and walks out to his black convertible. He comes back and takes Kagome and leads her to the car. Once in Mrs. H hugs Kagome then Sota says see ya. Kagome leaves the hospital heading for a new place and new people. Ten minutes later the car stops and Sesshomaru gets out of the car and takes Kagome's hand leading her to the stairs.  
  
"Steps."  
  
"Ok" She lifts her foot to high but she learns how high she needs to step to go up.  
  
"Door"  
  
Kagome is still trying to do the steps so when instead of finding another step she walks into a door. "ow, why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I did you weren't listening"  
  
She steps in the house her foot steps echo on the hard wood floor. This house must be huge to echo this much.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru are you home?"  
  
"Yes Rin I am home and Kagome is here she is like you she can't see either so be careful she is not use to being blind like you are ok."  
  
"ok Sessy Hello Kagome Rin's name is Rin."  
  
"Hi Rin it is nice to meet you. You sound very sweet and young are you?"  
  
"Yes Rin is only 7 years old how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 17 Rin"  
  
"Ok Rin go play while I show Kagome around"  
  
"Ok Sessy bye bye"  
  
Sesshomaru gives Kagome a room on the first floor so that she doesn't have to the stairs. The room spacious but it doesn't have to muck furniture that Kagome could trip over. Dinner came and Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the dining room.  
  
"Rin Kagome your vegetables on at 10 o'clock, your meet is at 6 o'clock, and your rice is at 2 o'clock." Rin starts eating while Kagome looks up to where the voice had been talking.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Kagome picture a clock in your mind ok now think that the plate is the clock. Now think where the numbers I said is and that is where your food is ok."  
  
"Yeah I think so Thanks" they ate their meal in quiet until Rin was done then she started to talk about her day.  
  
The meal over and it was time for bed. Kagome walks into her room thinking she knew how to get to the bathroom she ran into the wall. She felt around until she fell in thru the doorway into the bathroom. She takes a shower, and ran into the sink got dressed, but discovered that it was backwards. She then walks out of the bathroom into her room searching for her bed. She stubs her toe on the chest in front of her bed but makes it to bed.  
  
"This is a totally new experience and it is going to take a while to get use to it. Oh well good night mom, Sota, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Sesshomaru my dream voice I hope you live up to your dream self I think I am going to need it."  
  
Out side of the house a voice is heard.  
  
"Kagome you thought you could hind but you can't you will die." 


	7. A True Nightmare

Chapter 7: A True Nightmare  
  
Dream  
  
Kagome was 15 again. She was sitting watching TV with Shippo, who is 13, and his younger sister Kel who is 4. Kagome was Shippo's best friend Mr., and Mrs., Fox were to arrive home in 10 minutes and then Shippo and Kagome could go out to a movie but they had to watch Kel till they got home. Shippo heard a noise coming from outside in the back. He went to investigate it. Kagome heard Shippo scream "Let me go Help!" she grabbed Kel and ran to hind her before she went to see where Shippo was. She stepped out just in time to Mr. And Mrs. Fox step in and a guy came into the room with Shippo in his grasp. The guy had a mask on so you couldn't see his face. Shippo's parents ran to him but a gun was raised to his head. They stopped  
  
"Let my son go" Cried Mrs. Fox. "  
  
I will but I want to talk to you so if you give you my word then I will let your son go."  
  
"Yes you have my word just let my son go."  
  
The man hit Shippo over the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Now we can talk without interruption." He then removed his mask.  
  
"Naraku you fiend what do you want."  
  
"Easy you are to tell the police that you were mistaken and that it was someone else that killed Kikuyu."  
  
"I can't do that there is too much proof that you did it."  
  
"Then burn the evident, or else."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Naraku pointed and shot Mrs. Fox in the leg. "Like I said do it or else."  
  
"Mrs. Fox looked at her husband "don't do it."  
  
Naraku shot her in the head "Now do it or I will kill your son."  
  
"I told you I can't please don't hurt Shippo"  
  
Naraku raises the gun to were Shippo lays unconscious, and 


	8. More Changes

Chapter 8: More Changes  
  
Dream cont.  
  
Mr. Fox jumped at Naraku before he could fire. They wrestled for control of the gun. The gun fired off and hit Mr. Fox in the heart. He fell dead on the ground.  
  
"Well I guess that you are not going to help me any more."  
  
Naraku left the house. Kagome ran over to Shippo and tried to wake him. He finally woke and looked around, his parents were dead. He cried for hours, he was able to stop crying when Kagome reminded him about his sister locked in the bathroom .They went and got her and went to Kagome's house. They called the police when they arrived they asked Shippo questions but he couldn't identify the killer. But then Kagome stepped up and told them what she saw. An arrest warrant was now out for Naraku for three 1st degree murders. Kagome was walking home from school with Inu-Yasha and Shippo when Naraku walked by she gasped  
  
"It's him the one that killed Shippo's parents."  
  
They turned to see someone running down the street. They ran after him. But when they got to a corner that he turned he was gone.  
  
"Damn Kagome are you sure it was him?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Kagome was then 17 and on the street again. She saw the driver of the car right before she turned to run to get out of the way. It was Naraku.  
  
end dream  
  
"NARAKU!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed when she woke up she now knew that he was back. The door slammed open and Sesshomaru ran over to Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong, why did you scream?"  
  
"My dream I was remembering him and then I saw him in the car when I got hit. He is back."  
  
"Who's back why did he want to hit him?"  
  
Kagome told him the story about Shippo and his parents.  
  
"What happen to Shippo?"  
  
"He and Kel went to live with his aunt but he stile lives close to me so that he could come and see me every break."  
  
"So this Naraku fellow is the one that is after you and he is back?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I guess that just means that I will have to watch you more then I thought. You are a guest in my house and I promised your mother that I would look after you. So now it looks like I will have to protect you from this guy. You will not leave this house without my knowledge or me." He paused and watched her nod.  
  
"Also you will have to stay close to me in this house you never know if he could get in and if I have to run all the way to get to you like I did tonight you could be dead. So that means that you will sleep in my room with me."  
  
"WHAT" 


	9. New Understanding and School

Chapter 9: New Understanding and School  
  
"What do you mean I am to sleep in your room?"  
  
"I need to make sure you are safe and that means staying as close to you as possible." The true reason was because Sesshomaru started to have feelings for her when he first saw her and when she screams it seems to scare him more then he wants to emit.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in your room."  
  
"Too bad." He then picks her up and carries her up stairs and into another room that smells like him. Kagome could get use to this if she had to. He smells really good and his voice sends shivers up and down her spine. She falls asleep quickly in his arms and sleep with out dreams.  
  
The next morning she wakes up to Rin jumping onto the bed.  
  
"Hello Kagome Sesshomaru wants you to get up he sent me and the best way to wake is by motion so did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeas Rin you woke me good morning."  
  
They went down stairs. Kagome griped the hand rail with all her might she didn't want to fall. That day she got accostume to walking around the house. Rin and/or Sesshomaru walks with Kagome explaining the things around her. By the end of the day she was able to walk around the house ok but she still bumps into things sometimes. She again slept in the arms of Sesshomaru and slept well. It seems that her dream was true she was being protected and she thinks that she might be falling in love with her dream voice.  
  
The next morning she woke before Rin could come in. The problem was that Inu-Yasha came to the house to talk to her in the morning seeing if she was going to come to school. Kagome came out Sesshomaru's room and she heard a gasp.  
  
"What are you doing in my brother's room?"  
  
"Well you see I now know that it is Naraku that is after me again and well he wants to be close to me to protect me."  
  
"How are you sure that it is him?"  
  
"I had the dream of Shippo's parents again the first night I was here. Then I was on the road again where I got hit and I saw him for a brief second when I turned to face the car. It was him in the car. I think he wanted it to look like an accident so that is why he hit the horn and then didn't directly hit me."  
  
"Damn I need to be here to protect you."  
  
"Don't worry I think he doesn't know where I am and I'm safe but I'll need you when I am at school ok"  
  
"Don't worry I'll watch over you."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome walks down the stairs to have breakfast.  
  
"Sesshomaru I want to take Kagome to school today."  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because she is in danger I don't want her out of my sight."  
  
"Please Sesshomaru I don't want to be a prisoner in your house I will agree to be with you so that you can look after me but I still want to go to school. Inu-Yasha will take care of me at school and if you want to you can drop me off and pick me up. Please I want to be normal as much as I can." Kagome was about to cry because she just want to be normal and with her eye sight gone and now with the Naraku threat she seems so different.  
  
"Alright Kagome but Inu-Yasha stays by your side and you come straight to my car after nothing else."  
  
""Thanks Sessy" Kagome hugs Sesshomaru and goes up stairs to get ready for school. School was going to be so different. It seems like she will be going to a whole new school.  
  
Sesshomaru drops Inu-Yasha and Kagome at school. They walk about three feet, Kagome holding a death grip on Inu-Yasha's arm, before she tripped and fell taking Inu-Yasha with her.  
  
"Ow that hurt why did I fall?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I think you tripped over a rock. I'm not use to you being blind."  
  
They picked themselves up and walked in. School was different, everyone treats Kagome different. She feels like she wants to cry, why can't anyone just treat her normally.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. Don't worry I know how to go by myself" She really needs time to herself so that she could cry. Inu-Yasha opens the door for her and waited outside.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha" someone called he looks up and turns to the voice. It was Koga.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Waiting for Kagome she is in the bathroom."  
  
While they were talking someone enter the girl's bathroom. Kagome was at the sink washing the signs of tears off her face.  
  
"Hello Kagome remember me?"  
  
Kagome turns she looks like a deer in the headlights, "Naraku" 


	10. Kiddnapping

Chapter 10: Kidnapped  
  
"Yes Kagome I am back to finish what I started 2 years ago. Do you remember the last time I saw you back then?"  
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was in her room reading about the feudal age when she felt a presence enter the room.  
  
"Hello my girl"  
  
"It's you. You are the one that killed Shippo's parents Naraku."  
  
"Yes and you are the only witness it was me so if I take care of you then I will be able to continue where I left off. So my dear that means that you have to go, but before I kill you I think it would be better if I had some fun with you first."  
  
Naraku grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the bed. Kagome screams but it seems no one heard her. Naraku leaned in for a kiss when the door opened and in ran Kagome's mom and Sota. Naraku jumped out of the window before they could see his face and ran. After that Kagome was put under police surveillance and was watched over for a year and a half.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Now I will be able to finish what we started." Naraku grabs Kagome a pulls her to him.  
  
"INU-YASHA he-mmmmmm" Naraku stops her scream with his mouth.  
  
"I think that if I want to have my fun then we are going to have to go to another place."  
  
Kagome felt a pinch on her neck and she blacked out. Naraku caught the unconscious Kagome and snuck out the bathroom.  
  
Inu-Yasha came back he and Koga got in a fight over Kagome and a teacher had to separate them. Finally the teacher let him get back to Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome are you almost done in their?" He opens the door and yells in. There was no answer.  
  
"Kagome....Kagome..... Kagome answer me or I'm going to come in there..... Ok I am coming in." Inu-Yasha went in and saw that Kagome was gone. "Shit" He ran out and starts to yell  
  
"Hey has any one seen Kagome. She is blind and I can't find her."  
  
Hojo spook up "Yeah I thought I saw a guy carrying her out of school she might of fainted and so she went home."  
  
"What did this guy look like?"  
  
"Well he was about as tall as you and had black hair."  
  
"Naraku Damn I am going to need help."  
  
Miroku and Sango came up to Inu-Yasha  
  
"Did I hear you right you can't find Kagome?" asked Sango  
  
"Yeah the shit Naraku stole her away while she was in the bathroom. I am going to need your help. One of you call the police and the other call my brother. I am going to see if I can find where they went."  
  
Sango calls Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru I have bad news Naraku took Kagome."  
  
"WHAT that (swears for about a minute straight) I'll be right there." He hung up and drove as fast as possible to the school. He was almost there when at a stop light he saw across the street a girl slumped over the seat of the car that looked like Kagome. He was sure it was her he just had a feeling that it was. Sesshomaru turn the car around and follows it. He gets out his cell phone and calls Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha I put her in your protection and the first day she is kidnapped I can't believe that you could be so careless."  
  
"Look I now that already I am beating myself over it and your not helping. Sango said you were come right over where are you?"  
  
"I was but then I saw a car with someone that look like Kagome in it I have this feeling that it is her so I am following that is why I am calling. Right now I am on highway 29 going south. I'll call you when we turn off, follow I might need your help rescuing her."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
Sesshomaru follows Naraku to a run down house. Naraku gets out and carries Kagome inside.  
  
"Uh where am I?"  
  
"Hello again Kagome you are in my house. Now that no one will interrupt us I can have my fun."  
  
Naraku walks over to where Kagome is laying and starts kissing her. She screams but no one comes. She can only feel Naraku's body against her, and smell his breath. Then Naraku's body was gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here how did you find where I was?" asked a stunned Naraku.  
  
Kagome sat up Sesshomaru is here. He came to save me she thought. I knew he would protect me.  
  
"This is for scaring Kagome" Sesshomaru raised his fist ready to hit him. 


	11. It is Over

Chapter 11: It is Over  
  
Shesshomaru hit Naraku in the stomach.  
  
"This is for kidnapping Kagome" Shesshomaru kicked him, knocking the breath out of Naraku.  
  
"This is for cutting her in the hospital." He hammered him in the back driving him to the floor.  
  
"Hey I want some." Inu-Yasha yelled out "This is for taking her while my back is turned." Inu-Yasha punches him in the eye.  
  
"This is for hitting her with your car." They both said and double hit him in the face.  
  
"And this is for killing her friends' parents. You're under arrest." Shesshomaru said.  
  
The cops got there with Sango and Miroku in tow. They arrested Naraku and questions Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha about Naraku's appearance. They said that they had to get him off of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" ask Sango hugging her to death.  
  
"I was but if you keep hugging me I might not be able to breath."  
  
Sesshomaru came up to the two friends. "Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru thanks to you and Inu-Yasha I am perfectly ok." She whispers "my dream told me that you would protect me and they were right."  
  
They go home. Kagome went to Sesshomaru's room but stops before going in.  
  
"Now that Naraku is in jail you don't have to protect me so you can have your room back."  
  
"It might be that Naraku is gone but I think I still want you in my room and in my arms."  
  
"What"  
  
"Today when I got the call that you were gone myhoughts were not that of a brother, father, or friend, my thoughts were of a lover, I thought I never got to tell you I love you but then I was like why do I have this feeling for a girl I only knew for a few days. I then realized that it doesn't matter how long we know each other it only matters if those feelings are the same in you. So Kagome I know that we have only meet three days ago but I love you."  
  
"I love you too. You see I have been having these dream for about two weeks now and it is all about me losing my eye sight and then here this voice that said it loved me and it would protect me. That voice is yours. Now that dream has come true you are my protector my love and my eyes." 


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagome have been dating for a year and a half. But finally they are getting married.  
  
"I now pronouns you man and wife you may kiss your bride." The preacher said. Sesshomaru took Kagome and kissed her. When the kiss was done she opens her eyes. She could see shadows she blinked she could see shapes, she blinked again and their was her husband standing next to her looking really worried.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?"  
  
"I...I...I can see"  
  
"What"  
  
"I can see you I can see everything I can see again Sesshomaru I can see." She started to cry she was so happy she was finally able to see his beautiful face and it was better then she imaged.  
  
The reception turns into a congratulation party for the couple and that Kagome could see again.  
  
"Sesshomaru I will be able to see our children grow up, see my brother grow up, see my friends, but most of all I will get to see you every day of the rest of our life together."  
  
They kissed. Sesshomaru was so happy he knew that Kagome was sad that if they ever had kids that she wouldn't be able to see them. But now she would be able to. He had the best wedding gift he could ever hope for in his arms.  
  
3 years later  
  
Inu-Yasha held Sami's hand, his wife, while she delivered their first child. It was a boy, named Oto. Next door Sesshomaru held Kagome's hand while she delivered their second child a girl name Arina. In the waiting room Sango holds hand with her husband Miroku, and watches Rin entertain her baby brother Lutin. Rin and Lutin is called to see their new sister. In the room Shesshomaru looks over his family, and his brother's family in the next bed.  
  
"This life I never thought I would see."  
  
"I'll be your eyes and show you great joy my love." Kagome whispered.  
  
"You already have." He responed.

Well that is the end of this story I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing. This was my first story that I have ever writen that wasn't for school. I hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry about having a lote of cliff hangers it is just that it helps be continue. If I had stoped with nothing special I problily have writers block and I would of never finish the story. Thanks again if I come up with another story you'll find out. Bye for now


End file.
